Una historia de amor normal
by AlKing II
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, es una recién graduada del periodismo. lleva años enamorada en secreto de su psicólogo que la atiende desde los 15 años. Pero al empezar su primer trabajo como periodista, se verá envuelta en muchos sucesos, y conocerá a otro hombre, que la hará debatir entre el amor secreto y él, se topará con nuevos rostros, ¿amar a dos?, ¿ser infiel?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Si, tengo años enamorada de mi psicólogo. Quiero tener una familia con él, me da igual que me lleve 10 años de diferencia, la verdad no es una diferencia exagerada, sería exagerado una diferencia de 15 o 20 años. Además nadie puede detenerme porque soy mayor de edad, hace tres años de eso, hoy cumplo 20 años. Mi psicólogo es Sabuko No Gaara. Me atiende desde mis 15 años. Él me salvó de la locura del suicidio. Ahora que pude obtener mi independencia, nada fácil debo destacar.

Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que me fuera de la mansión, inclusive no quiso que estudiara una carrera, pretendía que me casara con un hombre al que no amo, me parece repugnante; por revelarme a él, me desheredó y me echó de casa.

Por suerte pude contactar con mi madrina, la mejor amiga de mi madre. Me acogió en su casa, gracias a ella pude terminar la preparatoria, y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras terminaba mi carrera de periodismo. Hoy es mi graduación. Me preparé con esmero para que él precisamente me vea a mí. Es la primera vez que me pongo un vestido escotado, sin tirantes, y ceñido a mi cuerpo, sin exagerar claro está.

—Hinata, estás hermosa, ya eres toda una profesional.

—Gracias, Kurenai, si no fuera por ti. Lastima que nadie de mi familia pueda venir, ni Hanabi pudo.

—Hoy es tu día, así que nada de pensamientos tristes—la abrazo y ella a mi, es como si mi mamá me estuviera abrazando. Tengo que evitar llorar, no quiero que él me vea con el maquillaje corrido. Dejamos de abrazarnos.

Me siento en los primeros puestos del auditorio, donde van los graduandos. Después de la graduación, durante la recepción, le confesaré mi amor. Espero que venga. Ya va empezar la ceremonia. Me hubiera gustado ser la primera de la clase, así hubiera impresionado más a mi psicólogo. También estoy contenta por Sakura, es muy buena, y sobre todo en periodismo de sucesos, a mí no me gusta, prefiero estar en la radio, nadie tiene que verme. Me gustaría ver si ha llegado, no puedo levantarme, eso sería de mala educación.

Él director de la facultad de periodismo, invita a Sakura a que dé el discurso. Se nota nerviosa, no es para menos, va a hablar frente a muchas personas, la verdad para mi sería imposible, aunque puede superar un poco mi fobia hacia el escenario, esa fue una de las razones por la cual escogí la carrera.

" _Hoy es la culminación de un ciclo, y el comienzo del otro. Ahora todos los que nos graduamos de periodistas, tendremos la responsabilidad de informar con honestidad a todos los que esperan una información confiable. En mis años de carrera, aprendí que a pesar de que la verdad pueda ser dura, pegar fuerte, hasta derrumbar tus ideales, es siempre el método más honrado para poder levantarse y seguir adelante, porque sin importa que tan dura sea el contexto, siempre estarás con los pies puestos en la tierra. Ese es el objetivo del periodista, es por eso que debemos ser imparciales y no dejar que las verdades de la realidad social nos afecten, tenemos que ser los pilares de la sociedad para que esta pueda seguir en pie. ¡Felicidades generación XXX!"_

Todos nos levantamos para aplaudirla, es por eso que es la mejor, su discurso fue emotivo, preciso, sin rodeos, siempre directa a lo que quiere informar. Ahora más que nunca deseo tener esa tenacidad y confianza que tiene Sakura, a veces me da envidia esa personalidad enigmática, es por eso que me aterra que conozca a Gaara, le he contado sobre él, pero eso no significa que quiero presentárselo, ya ni modo, si mi psicólogo vino, tendré que presentárselo.

Ahora viene la entrega del diploma. Hay van varios amigos, Ino, Kiba, Matsuri, y con Sakura, he tenido una linda familia, a la falta de mi familia biológica, con mis amigos y mi madrina, me siento afortunada. Ya me están llamando. Subo las escaleras, saludos a los rectores, y al director de la universidad, el padrino de mi promoción me coloca la medalla y el director de la facultad me da el diploma, volteo un momento y lo busco rápidamente. ¡Está aquí!, ¡junto a mi madrina!, ¡Qué emoción!, ya tengo que concentrarme, bajo del escenario y me siento en mi puesto.

Después del discurso de cierre del director de la universidad, todos nos levantamos y lanzamos los birretes. Nos abrazamos y votamos algunas lágrimas, lo suficiente para no arruinar mi maquillaje.

Estamos en la recepción, ahora sí que estoy nerviosa, estoy sentada al lado de mi psicólogo. Creo que mis mejillas están encendidas, tengo que acoger los consejos de Ino y Sakura, tomar un respiro, y relajarme, mientras no demuestre nerviosismo no sospechará nada ¡ay!, creo que se dio cuenta, porque me está mirando fijamente.

—Hinata, ¿bailamos?

¡Ay, no, no, no!, no esperaba esto, nunca practiqué un baile, tengo dos pies izquierdos, voy a pisarle los pies, me caeré, tropezaré con el vestido, montaré una penosa escena y…

—Si, me gustaría—ya no hay vuelta atrás Hinata Hyuga.

Me levanto junto con él, me toma de la mano, camino hasta la pisa, es una pieza lenta, su mano está en mi cintura, y la otra sujeta mi mano, y yo tengo mi otra mano en su hombro, le sigo el paso, el ritmo. No es tan difícil, me acerco un poco más a él, ¿qué estoy haciendo?, otro de los consejos que me dieron mis amigas es ser osada pero no lanzada. Será que si pego mi cuerpo junta al suyo, ¿seré lanzada?, poco a poco voy haciéndolo, y suelto su mano, y voy acercándola hasta el cuello, ahora estoy abrazando su cuello, él está abrazando mi cintura, apoyo mi rostro en su hombro. Me gusta el perfume que lleva, es tan varonil, tan excitante, como quiero estar en una cama con él, entregarme a él, ser su mujer, ser suya para siempre, que él sea mío para siempre. La música ya no se escucha, me separo de él rápidamente. Como quisiera besarlo, tengo ganas de besarlo, ¿si me atrevo?

—Bailas bien, Hinata.

—Si, usted También. Baila muy bien.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?, ¿te sientes bien?, estas roja.

—Si, solo un poco mareada—no he comido desde la mañana, si Kurenai se enterase, me regaña y me obligará a comer, quería verme también este vestido para él, que me dije que no comería nada hasta que se acabara la recepción. El sonrojo de mis mejillas no es por falta de hambre—es que no he…

—Mmm…Gaara…mmm…Gaara, te necesito…Gaara.

—Estoy aquí—no es un sueño, siento que me agarra la mano. Esto tiene que ser realidad porque siento su mano. No quiero despertar, se que no es real, me gusta esta sensación, sus labios. Tengo abrir los ojos. ¡Joder!, ¡me está besando!, ¡Kiba! Lo empujo, me incorporo, ¡no puede ser!, ¡primer beso!, ese puesto era solo para Gaara.

—¿Estas loco?, ¿por qué me besaste?.

—Es que estabas tan tierna y pues, Hinata, estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, y se que amas a otra persona.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si, Gaara, tu psicólogo. No puedo creer que estés enamorado de un viejo.

—No es un viejo, solo me lleva diez años y tenemos los mismos gustos.

—Polos iguales no se atraen, en cambio que los polos opuestos sí.

—Eso es ciencia, el amor no lo es. No te voy a perdonar esto, Kiba, nunca, ese fue mi primer beso, quise que fuera Gaara el merecedor de ese beso. Ahora no lo será porque tú te lo robaste.

—Jamás tendré oportunidad contigo, ¿cierto? Estas tan embelesada por ese tipo, que no te das cuenta que a él le gusta a otra.

—Cállate, eso es mentira.

—Pues te sugiero que veas lo meloso que está con tu madrina. Y cuando te des cuenta que ellos dos se llevan bien, por si decirlo, espero que no te olvides de mi.

Se fue, me dejó con una duda horrible, odio a Kiba, lo odio, tuvo que sembrar dudas en mi. No pensé que fuera así. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo arruinó. Nunca podré verlo igual. ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?, ¿qué me pasó? Tengo que salir de aquí, es mentira, lo que dijo sobre mi madrina y mi psicólogo es mentira.

Todavía estoy mareada, tengo mucha hambre, antes de comprobar que lo que me dijo Kiba es mentira, iré por algo de comer. Voy a la entre mesa, cojo un plato, me sirvo panecillos, unos cuantos pedacitos de queso. Veo el ponche. ¿Será de fresa?, dejo el plato a un lado, echo un poco de ponche en el vaso de plástico, tomo un sorbo y…

—¡Aaaaah!, ¡Hinata estás loca!—¿qué es esto?, ¡ay no!, escupí a Sakura. Esto sabe mal, asco, no puede ser, dejo caer el vaso y miro el ponche. No puede ser. Es sangre.

—¡Aaaaahhh!—otra chica grita—¡aaahhh!, ¡aaahhh!—varias están gritando, miro a mi rededor, y veo caras de espanto, volteo a ver la mesa, y hay gusanos saliendo de la comida, y el pate tiene forma de cerebro, ¡ojos!, ¡ojos junto a los huevos de codorniz!, y otros órganos varias parte regados en la mesa. No aguanto creo que voy a vomitar, ¡arrgg!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

No puedo calmarme, estoy alterada porque tome sangre, ¡esto no me puede pasar a mi!

—¡Hinata, Hinata!—no quiero escuchar a nadie, ¿dónde está Gaara?, lo quiero ahora—Hinata, calmate, soy yo, Kurenai, vamos a la enfermería.

Todos están gritando y corriendo, la mesa, ¡la mesa esta!

—¡Mataron a alguien, mataron alguien!—tengo gritar para que dejen de…no, creo lo empeoré…me siento muy mal, creo que…

—Mmmm, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara.

—Estoy aquí—¿eh?, Gaara, que bueno despertar y ver su rostro—ya todo paso, estamos a salvo, en la enfermería, te desmayaste—me incorporo y lo abrazo por el cuello, estoy temblando, tengo miedo, alguien mató a una persona y esparció todos los órganos en la mesa y tomé sangre, dejo de abrazarlo. Mi rostro está cerca del suyo, sus labios, me gustaría besarlo.

—Fue horrible, estoy alterada porque tomé sangre.

—La policía está aquí, quieren interrogarte.

—No quiero que me dejes sola.

—No estarás sola, Kurenai y yo estaremos afuera—me da un beso en la frente.

—Te a…quiero.

—Yo también.

Al momento en que sale, entra un hombre bien aparecido, es guapo, imagino que es el policía, aunque no tiene uniforme, debe ser el detective.

—Hola, Hinata, soy Naruto Uzumaki, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas—tiene una libreta y un bolígrafo; la verdad me parece tan atractivo, Hinata, deja de pensar en eso, recuerda que Gaara está allá afuera—¿puede contarme?

—Fui a la mesa a comer algo, y cuando probé el ponche, tenía un sabor raro, y escupí a mi amiga, supe que era sangre.

—¿No vio a alguien actuar de una manera sospechosa cerca de la mesa?

—No.

—Eso es todo, le sugiero que no salgas de la ciudad.

Estoy tan feliz porque me está acompañando a casa, lastima que Kurenai venga con nosotros, bueno, es su casa, así que no puedo decirle que se vaya. ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Kiba?, no, eso no puede ser, si hubiera algo entre ellos dos, mi madrina me hubiera dicho. Tengo que evitar esa duda absurda.

—Hinata, ve a bañarte, una tina de agua tibia te relajará—me dice Kurenai. Agarra la mano de Gaara—Gaara y yo iremos a la cocina a preparar té y algo de comida.

—No me provoca nada—les doy la espalda, me voy corriendo por las escalera, no quiero ver lo evidente, es cierto, ellos tienen algo, que tonta al pensar que Gaara se fijara en mi, apenas y tengo 20 años y él es un hombre maduro, querrá a una mujer madura, una como Kurenai.

Me encierro en el cuarto, me quito el vestido, y la ropa interior, me acuesto en la cama. A mi lado está el oso de felpa que me regaló mi amor. Es lo que más aprecio, aparte de la foto de mi madre. Se la quité a mi papá sin que se enterara. Me siento cerca de la mesita de noche, saco del cajón la foto de mi madre. Me parezco mucho a ella. Creo que por eso mi padre me odia, además no querer haberme casado con un hombre horrible solo para incrementar la fortuna. Ya es mejor dejar de pensar en él, no vale la pena.

Me levanto para ir al baño y sumergirme en la tina con agua de rosas, espuma y sales aromáticas. Abro los dos grifo, echo unas cuantas gotas de agua de rosa, tocan la puerta, me pongo la bata; debe ser mi madrina, estoy segura que me preparó algo, comeré lo que sea para que no siga insistiendo, abro la puerta y no puede ser, es él, es Gaara, trae una bandeja con un sándwich y una taza de té. Lo dejo pasar, entre cierro la puerta. Deja la bandeja en la cama.

—Kurenai está preocupada por ti, quiere que hable contigo, también quiero conversar.

Me acerco a él, aparto la bandeja me siento, doy unas palmaditas en la cama indicándole que se siente. Tengo que estar relajada. No puedo permitir que se de cuenta de mi nerviosismo, posiblemente mis mejillas me delatan.

—Es normal que estés nerviosa por la situación—si, por esta situación, y él piensa que es por esa otra situación—recuerda que estamos bien, y estarás segura.

—Si te quedas a mi lado, se que estaré segura—lo miro, creo que es tiempo, miro la puerta, me gustaría cerrar esa puerta, me levanto, y lo hago, voy hasta la puerta para cerrarla, quiero decirle ya que lo amo, y me desnudaré para que hagamos el amor. Olvidaré el beso de Kiba y mi primer beso será con él—Gaara, quiero decirte algo—empezaré tuteándolo—Gaara, es que hace tiempo yo—me vuelvo a sentar a su lado—estoy ena…

—No digas nada—me interrumpió—no es bueno lo que quieres decir, no es bueno para los dos.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué soy muy joven para ti?, ¿por qué soy inmadura para ti?

—No, eres hermosa, tienes una linda personalidad, eres bastante madura, y cualquiera estaría orgulloso de estar a tu lado.

—No digas estupideces, se que también te gusto, lo sé—¡la bañera!, me levanto y corro al baño, ¡se está votando el agua, ¡AAhhhh!, maldición, resbalé por el agua, Gaara entra, me ve, mojada, mi bata es de seda, me miro, se puso transparente, me levanto y cierro los grifos, camino hacia él, a la vez que el retrocede, hago que retroceda hasta quedar sentado en la cama—te gusta lo que ves. Tu hiciste que me convirtiera en esta mujer segura, quiero compensarte por ese arduo trabajo.

—Hinata—se levanta, desata mi bata, que se desliza por mi cuerpo, pasa su mano por mis hombros, mi cuello, mis brazos—eres bella—me besa. ¡Me está besando!, realmente me está besando. Me gusta, mi cuerpo está reaccionando a sus manos, deja de besarme, se aparta, se voltea—vístete, esto no puede ser, soy tu psicólogo, tu eres mi paciente, es inmoral.

—Mira, se que te gusto, me besaste, te gustó mi cuerpo, gracias a ti puedo ser una mujer desinhibida, segura de mi misma, me atreví a desnudarme delante de un hombre, porque confío en mi cuerpo, tu me cambiaste, es una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti, ¡mírame!—Voltea a verme.

—Si, me provocas, porque soy un hombre que está delante de una mujer con un cuerpo espectacular, es normal que reaccione, no soy de piedra, pero eso no significa que deba acostarme contigo.

—Lo se, tu quieres a una mujer con experiencia, quien mejor que mi madrina Kurenai, es hermosa, y experimentada…

—¿De qué hablas?, Kurenai puede ser mi madre, es verdad que es una mujer enigmática, bella, pero es como una madre para mí.

—Y yo, ¿qué soy para ti?

—Primero que todo, mi…Hinata ponte algo, me incomoda verte así—vuelve a voltearse—primero eres mi paciente, con el tiempo te agarré cariño, eres mi amiga, solo te puedo ver de esa manera.

Saco otra bata de seda de mi closet, me la pongo, me siento en la cama, que vergüenza tengo, no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. No llores, no puedo evitarlo, me duele mucho. Él se voltea, me limpio las lagrimas con torpeza, me mira como no me gustan que me miren, con lastima.

—Ya entendí, vete, no quiero ver, ya no quiero verte nunca.

—Hinata, no dejemos que esto arruiné nuestra amistad, de verdad te quiero.

—No como quiero que me quieras, vete, solo déjame sola.

Sin mas se va, aun esperaba que tirara todo por mi, que tonta, quiero odiarlo.

No tengo ganas de ir a la universidad, tengo que hacerlo, el detective que me interrogó llamó a mi madrina, quiere a todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta.

Me siento en el mesón de la cocina. Como un poco de cereal con yogurt. Mi madrina entra a la cocina, me sirve una taza de té. Se sienta frente a mí.

—¿Qué le pasó a Gaara?, se fue triste ayer, no quiso comer nada. Ni me contesto el adiós.

—Madrina, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Gaara?

—Desde que era un bebe, ayude a su madre a criarlo, ella murió poco meses después de que nació. Tuvo una hemorragia.

—¿Te gusta Gaara?

—Si, es un buen hombre, cualquier mujer estaría encantada ser su esposa.

—¿Y tú estarías encantada ser su esposa?

—Si tuviera 20 años menos que él, posiblemente, pero no ahora, es como mi hijo—Que alivio escuchar eso, pero eso no quita que ya arruiné nuestra amistad—también estás triste, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?, ¿ya le confesaste que estás enamorada de él?—casi escupo el té, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?—eres un libro abierto, Hinata, te salvaste que Gaara siendo un psicólogo no se haya dado cuenta de tus sentimientos.

—Si, le dije todo lo que sentía, pero él me rechazó, de seguro es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

—No digas eso, aunque él no se de cuenta, se que le interesas—mira el reloj de su muñeca—ya tienes que irte a la universidad, posiblemente les digan quien es la víctima.

Estoy nerviosa, no puedo entrar al salón, me da pánico revivir todo lo que pasó. Al menos veré a ese lindo detective. Veo a Ino y a Sakura. Las saludos, pero ellas me ignoran, que extraño, me acerco para preguntarles que pasa, y el lindo detective me detiene.

—Hinata Hyuga, tiene que venir conmigo. Es sospechosa por el asesinato de Yamato Tenzo.

¡Pero que pasa aquí!, no puede ser que haya matado a alguien.


End file.
